first time
by lovergurl1619
Summary: just a short one shot rated m to be safe


Emma, Cleo, and Rikki were sitting in the cafe talking about boys and how there relationships are going. 

"so me and Lewis are doing great i just love him so much" said Cleo

"ok enough of this mushy stuff" said Rikki 

"so what do you want to talk about" asked Cleo 

"oh i know lets talk about the first time" said Emma 

"the first time what" asked Cleo

both Emma and Cleo gave her a look

"oh that first time" said Cleo blushing 

"Rikki you go first" said Emma 

"why do i have to go first" asked Rikki

"because your and Zanes relationship is the most interesting" said Emma

"ok ok fine so were dating for about a year and 5 months" and so started the flashback 

Rikki and Zane were at Zane's house alone making out on his couch. It started innocent just a sweet kiss on the lips turned hot and heavy make out session where Zane was practicly on top of her. Zane's hand slipped up her top and started cupping her breast she moaned into the kiss arching her back into his touch. She started wondering if this was right she knew she loved him and that he loved her they have been dating for awhile but it would be her first time. At her last thought she started to get a little nervouse she knew it wouldn't be his first time would he be disappointed at her inexpierience would she suck at it she shook theses thoughts from her head she loved him and wanted him to be her first. She started moving her hands up his shirt when he pulled away. Zane had some of the same thoughts wondering why she was letting him go further than they had before he hadn't cared at first i mean seriously your girlfriend is letting you feel her up don't quisten it just be gratefull but than he sensed her hesitation before she started sliding her hands up his shirt.

"Rikki..." she interupts him

"its ok i'm ready" she leant forward to kiss again but he pulled away again

"Babe not that doesn't make me extremely happy but we are on my couch and my dad is going to be home soon" he said

"Well i was thinking we would go upstairs" she replied she started thinking maybe he was turned off by her virginity what guy said no when his girlfriend agreed to have sex. 

"Rikki I would like nothing more than to take you upstairs right now" he said she smiled biting her lip

"but i want it to be special for you so go home and i will pick you up tonight for dinner"

She reluctly got up and grabbed her stuff before she left he told her to think about it some more to make sure she was absolutly sure she was ready. She didn't understand did he not want to be with her or did he mean it when he said he just wanted it to be special for her. She took a deep breathe and walked home decing she would find out later. She spent the whole day thinking it over before finaly deciding she was ready. She didn't know if her and Zane would be together forever she hoped they would but she didn't know but she did know she wanted him to be her first. She got dressed for their date when she met him at her door nervously. 

"Hey you ready" asked Zane 

"Yes" she replied smiling at him when he raised an eyebrow catching the double meaning behind her answer 

Zane took her to her favorite resturaunt the only fancy restuarnt she would go to at first she was afraid dinner might me akward but it was like any of their other dates with smiling laughing and making out. It was when they were back in Zane's car that she started to get nervous 

"Ok so do you want me to take you home" asked Zane looking deep into her eyes. She realized he was giving her a chance to change her mind again which was only making her more nervous feeding to the thoughts that maybe he didn't want to be with her

"No" she said after shaking away the doubts Zane loved her and she wanted to be with him why wouldn't he want to be with her. She felt a little better when he smiled at her a kissed her passionatly before driving to his place. 

"So what time does your dad get home" she asked

"Next week" he replied 

When they arrived at his house they were making out before he even fully opened the door almost falling down the stairs a few times. At the top of the steps he pulled away turning her around to face his door he told her to close her eyes she was completely confused but complied she heard the door open and felt him push her forward into the room. When she opened her eyes she gasped and any doubts she had flew out of her mind. She looked around the room at the candles and rose pettles everywhere and the soft music playing in the background. She looked back at him and smiled she put her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. It wasn't long before it went from kissing to touching clothes started coming off and before she knew they were on the bed. He was looking down at her naked body all of a sudden she felt realy nervous and tried to cover herself. He gently moved her hands awy. 

"Hey let me look at you. Your beautiful" said Zane kissing a line down her neck he started massaging her breast before taking the aching peak into his mouth she moaned at the sensation and felt him smirk against her skin she ran her hands through his hair holding him in place he switched to pay some attention to its twin before coming back up to her lips he kissed her deeply she ran her hands up his strongly muscled chest around his neck his hand moved down her body to settle between her legs she gasped into his mouth at the sensation. He pulled away to look down at her and asked one last time 

"Your sure"

"Yes" she replied crashing his lips onto hers he moved his last piece of clothing and kissed away the nervousness from her face he gently settled between her thighs and they went into the night.

*end flashback*

"Afterwards we were talking and he was realy sweet he could tell I was still nervous about it not being his first time like it was mine so he told me he has had sex with lots of girls but he has only ever made love to me" said Rikki finishing her story Emma and Cleo both awed at her story 

"Who knew Zane could be so romantic" said Emma 

"Hey he has his moments" said Rikki

"Ok Em you turn" said Cleo

A/N: ok this is just suppose to be a short little zikki one shot I was going to make the sex stuff more detailed but it just came out sounding gross so tell me wat u think if enough people like it I will continue it to include emmash and clewis to so reveiw please


End file.
